The Heart of the Strawberry
by Orange Dash
Summary: Steven and Connie hang out one day and Steven wants to express his true feelings towards Connie. He gets some advice from Pearl, though he knows exactly the perfect plan to express his feelings for Connie. For that, it involves strawberries. For the strawberry is a symbol of love.


**Hey there everyone! This is my first fanfic of Steven Universe. I love that show and I just thought that I would take a shot on writing a story about Steven. I really adore Steven and Connie, they are so cute together!**

 **This is a short love fluff story between Steven and Connie along with strawberries.**

 **I hope you enjoy this sweet strawberry romance and love... And don't forget to review!**

 **~P.s... Did you actually know that the strawberry is a symbol of perfection, love and happiness?~**

* * *

It was just another regular day in Big City as Steven sat in his house near the beach. The gems were on a mission except for Pearl who had recently made his lunch. Though Pearl hated food and the thought of digesting food she never had the taste for them. Though, she found cooking something rather enjoyable and she was great with cooking.

Steven finished his last bite of his small sandwich and still found himself hungry.

A ringing noise echoed across the room and Pearl turned her head towards the sound. "Is that your device thing ringing?"

"It's probably Connie!" Steven leapt from his stool picking up his phone from the couch. "Hey Coooonnnnie!" He drawled.

"Hey Steven, my mom said that I can hang out."

"Really!?" Bright white stars appeared in the half human-gem boy's eyes. The young boy nearly squealed into the phone.

"U-huh, she seems to understand now... about this magic... stuff..."

"That's great!" Steven held the phone gingerly as Pearl watched him from the kitchen. "You can come over and we play a game and eat something together!"

"Sounds like fun Steven, I can't wait. I'll be there in a few minutes."

The boy nodded. "Okay, see ya Connie!... Bye..." He hung up setting his phone back onto the couch.

"So, Connie is coming over?" Pearl wiped off her greasy white slender hands on a dish rag towel.

"Yeah!" The boy clammbered back onto the stool leaning his elbows upon the kitchen counter. "What kind of snacks should me and Connie snack on?"

"Well..." Pearl glanced across the table at the displays of food.

"How about cookies?" Steven pointed to a bowl of chocolate cookies. "Or cookie cats!"

"Don't you want something more... healthy?" Pearl asked.

"Well..." Steven tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I do want something sweet..."

"Oh, I know..." Pearl beamed. She opened up the refrigerator door pulling out three bowls. "You can have either apples, oranges or strawberries..."

Steven stared at the bowl of fresh strawberries his mind tuning out Pearl and her words.

 ** _Won't you share this jam with me..._** The words buzzed in Steven's mind. **_She's the strawberry..._**

"Steven?"

Startled out of his thoughts the boy glanced up at Pearl. "Huh?"

"I asked you which one you want."

"Oh, uh... the strawberries," Steven pointed to the bowl of strawberries.

"All right then," Pearl set the rest of the foods away clearing off the counter leaving only the bowl of strawberries. "Why did you tune out Steven?"

"What?" The confused boy innocently asked.

"You tuned out when I was talking about healthy foods and how apples, oranges and strawberries are good for you."

"Oh? It was nothing Pearl... I just spaced out..."

"Steven..." The white gem didn't seem to buy it once a bit.

"Okay, okay!" The boy waved his arms. "I was just thinking about... Connie and uh... strawberries.."

Pearl blinked those light azure blue eyes at Steven.

The boy felt his cheeks heat up and he twiddled his thumbs together nervously. "It's just... I... I think I like Connie..."

"Wow Steven's that's..."

"And I don't know how to tell her..."

"Steven," Pearl rested a hand upon the boy's shoulder. "The best thing to do is to express your feelings through the heart."

Steven beamed a wide grin upon his face. "Thanks Pearl!" He threw his arms around her hugging her tightly. Pearl hugged him back one hand ruffling his dark curly hair.

The warp pad suddenly activated and Garnet appeared on the stand.

"Pearl! This is an urgent mission, we need your help."

Pearl let go of Steven following Garnet to the warp pad.

"Have fun Steven!"

The boy blinked as Pearl waved at him before disappearing with Garnet on the warp pad.

 _Go from the heart?_ Steven glanced back over to the bowl of strawberries. Now he had the perfect plan...

* * *

Steven had been waiting patiently on the couch for Connie to arrive when there came a sudden knock at the door. Steven excitedly leapt from his seat opening the door to see Connie standing there.

"Connie!"

"Hey Steven."

Steven let her pass into the house before shutting the door behind her.

"What's this?" She pointed to the small low table in front of the couch.

"It's a board game!" Steven beamed proudly. "It's called Citchen Calamity!"

"Looks like fun," Connie grinned.

"So... wanna play then?"

Connie laughed, "Sure."

She sat on the ground behind the table leaning her back against the couch. Steven told her the rules of how to play.

"No!" Connie cried in the middle of the game. "I got freezer burned!"

"That means you lose all your fishsticks," Steven muttered.

"Okay, that's it..." Connie grasped the dice. "I need a double..." She rolled the dice onto the table her eyes widening as the dice rolled to a stop. "Double eggs? YES!" She moved her bacon play piece across the board. "Annnnd I win!"

"Aww," Steven pouted. "This is the first time I've lost."

"It was fun though right?" Connie asked.

Steven nodded, "Yeah! It was!" He glanced over his shoulder to the bowl of strawberries still left upon the counter top. "Do you want to eat something?"

"Sure Steven, I can eat something," Connie replied.

"Yes!" The boy bounded up from his sitting position making Connie chuckle as he ran towards the table with Connie behind him.

"We can have strawberries!" Steven climbed onto the stool as Connie took a seat beside him. He held out the bowl setting it in the middle so he and Connie could be reach out easily.

"Wow, I love strawberries, they're so sweet..." Connie took one taking a bite.

Steven grinned as he took one himself closing his eyes at the sweet delightful taste. He opened his eyes seeing Connie who had her eyes closed biting down on a mushy strawberry muttering a 'mmmm'.

The strawberry seemed to make her lips more red and Steven felt the world go silent as he stared with awe at her... lost in his mind. She looked... so pretty in the red dress she wore. It was the same color of red as the strawberries.

 _She's the strawberry..._ Steven felt his cheeks heat up as his stomach fluttered. He wondered what it would feel like to kiss her and he wanted to tell her his true feelings. His feelings for Connie kept growing the more he hung out with her.

Finally taking action through his love-struck daze, Steven slowly plucked the most ripe and richest strawberry from the bowl. It was the same red of the color of the heart and was shaped like one too.

"Hey Connie?"

"Yeah Steven?" She opened her eyes gazing intently at him.

"Would you mind if I... feed you this strawberry?" His hand on his knee tightened his fingers curling over his knee cap.

"I don't mind," Connie grinned and a smile split across Steven's face.

He leaned forward tentatively holding out the strawberry. Connie opened her mouth as Steven brought part of the strawberry into her mouth. Steven then pressed his mouth on the other side of the strawberry. The two both had the strawberry in between their mouths and they both took a bite of the strawberry, Connie taking one half and Steven with the other half. Steven gazed into Connie's face seeing her cheeks turn into a shade of red... Their faces were mere inches apart. Steven didn't need to express his feelings towards Connie with words... That strawberry that they both bit together was just enough. Though, Steven knew that he wasn't done just yet. He slowly closed his eyes easing himself forward gingerly pressing his lips against Connie's, when Steven felt her kiss him back, he felt so relieved.

 _So, she liked him too?_

The kiss was soft and sweet, and Connie tasted of the sweet flavor of strawberries.

Pulling away breaking the kiss Steven took in a deep breath into his lungs. That kiss left him breathless and he heard Connie panting slightly.

"Steven... you really feel that way about me?" Connie's hand touched his.

Steven nodded as he felt the blush in his cheeks deepening.

"And I feel that way about you too," She whispered.

"Really?" Stars appeared in Steven's eyes.

Connie nodded her own blush turning into a darker shade of red. "Is that why you choose strawberries for us to eat?"

"Strawberries are sweet," Steven beamed benevolently. "We're jab buds right? I'm the biscuit and you're the strawberry..."

Connie brought her hands up to her cheeks. "That's really sweet Steven..."

Steven smirked leaning forward once more. "You tasted like strawberries..."

Connie's face bloomed red and she hid her face into her hands.

"Do you want to... try that again?" Steven touched her hand curving his fingers over hers.

"Yeah... I would love that..." Connie lifted her head smiling sweetly.

Steven grinned fetching another strawberry and putting it between his and Connie's mouth just like the first time. They both closed their eyes each taking a bite both receiving both halves of the strawberry. This time, it was Connie who pressed forward and kissed Steven.

Butterflies danced across Steven's stomach and he felt his gem glow as he wove a hand through Connie's soft hair. Connie tasted of strawberries and Steven's other hand slithered around Connie's back as she in return had her hands gently grasping Steven's shoulder.

Steven never knew that something like this was so sweet. This was just the beginning of the start of their love.

Her heart was his, and Connie was Steven's strawberry...

* * *

 **Awwwwwwww! This was so sweet! Such a sweet love! Steven and Connie are great together!**

 **P.s... I just thought that I would add a little bit of Pearl's advice into this story... She's always the one who looks out for Steven and teaches him stuff.**

 **I hoped that you enjoyed this sweet strawberry love... Straight from the heart of the strawberry. Just let me know what you thought of this! Tell me why you like it, or what was your favorite part.**

 **And right now, I really want to go eat strawberries... and I think I actually will :)**


End file.
